Conflicts of Interest
by Ellyt143
Summary: Lately Nick has been having trouble figuring out where he ends and his character Dolph Ziggler begins. That wouldn't be such a bad thing if Nick and Dolph didn't want two different women. Nick has his eye on the new company medic...Morgan. While Dolph is ready to take his story-line partner AJ up on her offer of an off screen romance. Can Nick find himself and decide what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Being a WWE superstar you have to have a lot of pride. Not only do you have to perform with pride and arrogance live in front of thousands of people, but you have fans flocking to you at every moment. You are the shit, and it's a role you have to play. That was why I was pacing outside the training room like an idiot…because I couldn't bring myself to admit I needed help. First off, I was the show off superstar Dolph Ziggler. I was supposed to be able to do everything without fail. The second reason, the medic the company hired a few weeks ago was pretty freakin' cute.

I finally sucked it up and knocked on the door. There was a soft yet peppy 'come in' from the other side of the door. Upon peaking my head in, I was met with big blue eyes, looking up at me through sexy black framed glasses that made a medical professional look like a cute librarian I would easily show why they called me the show off. Her dirty blond hair complimented the glasses perfectly. Realizing I was staring like an idiot while considering fantasy situations about with a woman whose job it was to know her way around the male body, I took a deep breath and stepped into the room closing the door behind me. I held up the roll of wrapping tape that I had been carrying around.

"I'm having issues getting my ankles wrapped correctly. Could you give me a hand?" I was immediately embarrassed. But to my surprise she giggled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah absolutely, have a seat on the training bench." Suddenly I didn't feel so embarrassed. I actually felt pretty comfortable. Standing in front of me, she put her hand out for the tape wrapping. I handed it to her and she laughed. "No wonder it won't wrap correctly. Your wrapping tape is old. It won't stick to itself let alone to your skin."

"It happens." I told her trying to channel my Dolph cockiness and confidence. However the sweet smile she gave me cut me down in my tracks.

When she began wrapping my ankle, I couldn't help but notice how warm and soft her hands were as they circled my ankle and ran up and down my calf, working my ankle into the wrap.

"How's that feel?" She asked as she finished my left ankle.

"Perfect." I answered not solely talking about the support of the wrapping tape. As she started on the right ankle I could no longer ignore the thoughts running through my mind.

"What's your first name?" I blurted out. She looked up at me over the rim of her glasses and smiled. Holy goodness it was such a sexy look.

"It's Morgan." She told me. Until now everyone knew her simply as Doc Everhart.

"Morgan Everhart?" She nodded. "Nice, it fits you." She said nothing, just focused on my ankle. I wasn't ready to for that to be the end of the conversation. "Mine's Nick." I told her in a Dolph tone of voice.

"Nick Nemeth." She said looking up at me again. "I know, I have your medical records." Her tone was almost authorial…a major turn on. She finished wrapping my ankle and stood up.

"You're good to go." For the second time today she had snapped me out of having less than pure thoughts, and just in time. There was a knock on the door and a man with a production headset poked his head in.

"There you are!" The guy said looking at me. "We need you for your promo. AJ is already on sight."

"Thanks man. I'll be right there." He left and I turned my attention back to Morgan. "Thanks Doc." I told her heading for the door.

"Anytime," she smiled. "After all it is my job." I walked out of the training room with her words echoing in my head. I had been trying to make some sort of move…any type of move. I had thought it was working; that we had been slightly flirting. But could I have been wrong? Could she have just been doing her job and being friendly?

"Hey! There you are! I was wondering where you had disappeared to." AJ greeted me in a giggly voice, when I reached where we were doing our promo. We had been put in a romantic storyline together recently, and it looked as though life might imitate art. She'd began treating me much like her character did…like a love sick puppy dog. Hell I didn't mind. I was single, good looking and AJ definitely wasn't the worse looking diva on the roster. My only issue was she was short and it made kissing her awkward.

"Yeah sorry," I said switching completely into Dolph mode. " I was at medical."

"Oh Okay!" She practically squeaked, linking her arm in mine. I looked down at her.

"Uh, AJ the promo hasn't even started yet." She beamed up at me.

"I know." I rolled my eyes and focused on the camera man in front of us.

"Okay guys…don't forget. Dolph, you're going to talk…rant about how you stole AJ and how you guys can do anything together. Then AJ, you're going to jump in his arms and say…?"

"Forget telling them. Show them show off!" She repeated the script out of memory.

"Right, perfect!" The camera man gushed. "Then you're going to give him a hot kiss and he will carry you out of the shot." We nodded and AJ began to bounce slightly in excitement.

"Remember," she whispered. "A _hot _kiss." I rolled my eyes.

"Baby, I don't give anything less."

"I know." She told me before smacking my ass. The camera man counted down, and we were live.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later I was sitting on equipment crates with Vickie Guerrero standing in front of me. After prying her off of me at the end of the promo, AJ had taken off for the locker room to get ready for her match against Kaitlyn, which I was told I had to escort her out to. I had lived up to my name. The kiss had been hot enough to leave the camera guy practically speechless, get a very loud mix of both boos and cheers from the audience out in the arena, and to make AJ not want to stop kissing me. I had done my job and enjoyed it. I'll admit, I'd indulged in the after promo kiss a little more than I should have trying to relieve frustrations unknowingly put in me by an incredibly sexy medic. Nick may not have succeeded, but Dolph always scored.

"Great promo!" Vickie said. "You two are selling this pairing perfectly." I just smiled my evil little smile.

"Thanks Vick. Yeah I think we're doing well enough with it." Hey eyes went wide.

"Well enough?!" She questioned. "You guys are doing a lot better than well enough! It's been just a couple short weeks and already the fans are jumping all over this. You two keep this up and creative may consider rewriting it to be a long term pairing." She left it at that and walked away; down the hall to the office areas.

A long term pairing? I didn't know how I felt about that. Personally I wouldn't mind making out with a hot chick a few times every week for a while, but what would it do to my career?

A door a ways down the hall opened and AJ came walking out. She was in her blue plaid ring gear, which in all honesty I didn't find that sexy. I found her more attractive during our promos when she was in short shorts and cut up t-shirts.

"You ready? My match is next." She beamed as she approached me.

"Yeah." I told her hopping down from the crates and grabbing my MITB briefcase. Truth be told I hated carrying this thing around.

"What are you doing later?" She inquired once again looping her arm in mine as we walked towards the entrance tunnel.

"Later as in?" I didn't look down at her. I looked straight ahead and put a smirk on my face. She wanted me.

"After the match…after the show, doesn't matter really."

"Don't know." I smirked into the air high above her short little head. We stopped at the entrance to the tunnel waiting for her music to hit.

"Oh okay, maybe we could do something." She suggested shyly.

"Maybe."

Her music hit and we headed out onto the ramp. I let her take the lead considering it was her match. She stopped at the top of the ramp and looked up at me. Reaching up to kiss me as she always did on our way to the ring. It was sensual and involved tongue. I'll give it to her she was a good kisser. She broke the kiss and skipped down the ramp. I followed as they announced the match. As soon as I got to ring side, the bell rang and the two girls attacked each other.

One thing about Diva matches, they were mostly pathetic. A few punches, a few kicks, some girly screams then the one two three; quick, simple and insanely predictable. In this case it was AJ who got the pin. Had to admit I didn't see it coming. She was a great girl and very athletic, but as you could tell by her character, Vince didn't hire her because she could wrestle. I jumped into the ring and threw her arm in the air in victory as the crowd screamed. She celebrated for a moment catching her breath, before reaching up to kiss me again. I dodged the kiss and hugged her instead. It was then I felt her breath in my ear followed by her whispering.

"I heard what Vickie said. Meet me in my hotel room at one, and I'll give you a reason to want this story to continue."

I stood there in shock for a moment. She pulled away and skipped around the ring to the sounds of the crowd combined with her music. I quickly gathered myself; not wanting to let on that anything was out of place. We exited the ring and hurried back up the ramp. As soon as we were through the curtain AJ disappeared towards the locker room to change.

_Was she serious? Is she really that bold of a girl? Holy crap!_ My mind was spinning as I walked back to the locker room to change into normal clothes. Suddenly there was a tug on my ankle causing me to begin to lose balance. I spun around to try and find what was grabbing me, but it was too late. I couldn't recover. I went spinning down towards the floor. I heard my briefcase hit the ground before I blacked out.

Everything was foggy when I tried to open my eyes. There was an extremely bright light hovering above me that made me not want to open my eyes. My head was throbbing and my shoulder hurt as if I'd gotten punched by the hulk. After I few tries, I was able to blink my eyes open. When my vision cleared I found those big blue eyes from earlier in the night staring down at me. Doc Everhart was standing over me shining a pen light into my face.

"Nick! Nick how you feeling?" Her face was pressed with concern.

"I'm good." I said trying to sound as manly as possible. Not knowing what had happened.

"Nick, can you tell me what day it is?"

"It's Monday." I told her. She clicked off the light and stood up straight. "What happened?" I asked her. She out the pen light in her jacket pocket.

"Your boot got caught in some cables the sound guys had laid out. You lost your balance and went down pretty hard. Your shoulder hit the cement floor and your head caught your briefcase. You blacked out."

Oh great, it couldn't be something more impressive like some bulked up guy attacked me and I didn't have time to defend myself. No, I had to knock myself out! I sat up and grunted as pain shot through my shoulder.

"Your shoulder is pretty banged up, but I don't think it's anything major. Keep ice on it and don't work out with it for a few days and you should be fine."

"Okay." It was all I could manage. I put my hand on my shoulder and tried to rotate it in a circle. The doc ran over and put her hand over mine on my shoulder stopping me.

"And don't do that." She smiled and let out an insanely adorable giggle. Our eyes met for a moment and she moved my hand off my shoulder and replaced it with an icepack. "There, that should do it."

She smiled at me much like AJ did. I realized then my hand was still holding hers. I looked down and she realized why I was looking. She pulled her hand away and took a hesitant step back.

"How's the dizziness?" She asked taking a deep breath. I nodded.

"Gone." I told her somewhat untruthfully. I was slightly dizzy but it wasn't from the fall anymore.

"How about grogginess?" This time I took a deep breath. Any normal guy would reach out and start making out with her right here in the office, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move.

"None." I replied. She eyed me curiously for the moment.

"Should I be concerned about you hitting your head, or do you always give one word answers." She said it with a giggle which made me smile.

"Sorry, just in pain I guess." She smiled and nodded.

"Well you're free to go. If you have any further issues come see me, especially if you find yourself dizzy or forgetful."

"Okay, thanks doc." I said pulling myself off the table. As I walked towards the door she turned back to me.

"Nick," I turned back to look at her. "You asked me my real name, so why don't you use it?" Oh freakin' score! I smirked.

"Maybe I will." And with that I walked out the door smiling. I wasn't imagining it. She was flirting with me. There was no denying it. Move made…so what was next?


End file.
